Soul Keeper
by LuckyKittens
Summary: AU Tsuna is a young boy with a very special soul keeper. But with him under his brother shadow, he can't just show off. after all show off isn't his nature. One day a man with fedora came, and the man seems curious with Tsuna's behaviour. Can Tsuna keep his secret from the man? Adult!Arcobaleno. No pairing. Animal box!1st gen.
1. Prologue

**Yes... I know I shouldn't post any new story. but I can't help for not posting any new story. after all, this story already disturbing my mind for a few months. Now, please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot  
**

_"Gao" _**SK talking normal**

_"Nyaan"_** SK talking in Italian**

**"Ciaosu" People talking in Italian**

"Kora" **people talking normal**

**In flashback**

**_"Bark" _SK talking Italian**

**_"Gyuu" _SK talking normal**

_"Chaos" _**people talking normal**

_"EXTREME" _**People talking Italian****  
**

* * *

Soul Keeper

Prologue

* * *

There was a legend about eight special soul keeper. These soul keeper will come and guide the new generation of light. There was a rumour, that these soul keeper is the reincarnation of eight special persons. But a legend is a legend, and with the time walk this legend is gone. Not officially gone, since some elderly believe this legend.

* * *

No one knew when or where the soul keeper created. Everything that everyone know is that Soul Keeper created to help or guard human with their live. When a baby born, a Soul Keeper appear on the side of the newborn baby, became the guardian of the baby. The new Soul Keeper is weak. It can't move or make a sound. It can't even open it's eyes. This new Soul Keeper will be guarded by the parents Soul Keeper until they pass their first year with their master.

* * *

The Soul Keeper is divided into three section. The first is the weakest and , animal type. This type took the form of animal. Even the rarest or almost imposible animal will appear. The next is warrior type. This kind is one of the rarest kind of Soul Keeper. It was said, that the person who wield this Soul Keeper will be a great person. The last and imposible to find is past type. This type is the reincarnation of someone in the past. Return to guide his/her successor. Some elder said, that the one who wield this type, will be the leader of the world. Either it's the real world or the underworld. His or her name will be feared and respected by everyone.

* * *

Enough with the explanation of Soul Keeper. Now, we will learn about the birth of a twin. The twin are just like the opposite of each other.

* * *

One night, in the Namimori Hospital, a woman gave birth to the twins. Her husband is on her side giving courage to her. The woman Soul Keeper that took a shape of a lioness growl. And the husband soul keeper that took the form of a male lion roaring. "Come on Nana! Just one more little push! And they'll come out! Come on! Push! Push harder!", The male yelled.

"I-Iemitsu! I'm.. huff… Trying to…. Haahh… concentrate… haahhh… stop bothering… huff… me!", The woman, now known as Nana yelled back. The husband, or we can call him Iemitsu now, immediately shut his mouth up. And walk out from the room. After six tiring hours, finally the process end. The nurse tell Iemitsu that the process end and his wife give birth to a twin.

Iemitsu rushes in, and took one of the baby. "owhhhh…. Aren't you the cutest baby in the world?", Iemitsu said while 'coo'ing his baby. Nana just giggled look at her husband's antique while holding the other baby. The baby that Iemitsu took, had a silky blond hair, blue eyes and a thin red lips. While the baby that Nana hold had a fluffy brown hair, a pair of large caramel brown eyes, a pink rose lips, and a petite posture.

"Iemitsu-kun…. This baby is so cute. He look like a girl. Owwwhhh…. He had a fluffy hair...", Nana cooing her baby. But much to her disappointment, Iemitsu busy cooing the baby in his arm. Nana frowning, but quickly hide it away. And then she ask, "Iemitsu-kun, how about their name?".

This question make Iemitsu turn around and stare at Nana. And quickly give her the answer. "I'll call this one Yoshiko. That one is yours Nana.", he said with a goofy grin and cooing Yoshiko again. Nana frowned. 'how could Iemitsu-kun only cared about Yoshiko-kun? Tsu-kun also his son. Wait? Tsu… Tsuna…. Tsunayoshi-kun! Perfect!', she thought. "Iemitsu-kun! This baby is Tsunayoshi!", Nana exclaimed. Iemitsu turned around and mouthing something like 'tuna-fish?'. And then yelled, "that is a perfect name Nana-chan! Tsunayoshi and Yoshiko Sawada! Perfect!". He gave the baby on his arm to her and took the baby in her arm to him. Then he start cooing Tsunayoshi. Nana smiled at the scene.

Suddenly, Iemitsu's phone started to ring. Iemitsu gave Tsuna to Nana and pick his phone.

"_Yes ninth. What is it_?"

"…"

"_Yeah. My wife has giving birth. They are twins_."

"…"

"_What? Now? But! I'm not even in their first three years! How could I leave them_?"

"…"

"_Yes, ninth. I understand. Give me one more day please_?"

"…"

"_Thank you ninth_."

"…"

Iemitsu shut his handphone down, and approach his wife with a goofy grin. Nana ask him, "Iemitsu, is that your boss?".

Iemitsu frowned. But quickly wash it away. But that didn't left unnoticed by Nana. "Iemitsu, you were called by your boss right? If that so, just go. I don't mind.", Nana smiled. Iemitsu look at his wife face and cry loudly. "I'M SORRY NANA! I CAN'T KEEP MY PROMISE TO BE WITH YOU FOR THE WHOLE THREE MONTH! I'M REALLY, REALLY, ABSOLUTELY SORRY.", Iemitsu cried on his wife lap. Nana just shook her head and said, "Its okay Iemitsu-kun. I understand. If your boss truly need you, you should come. It isn't good to keep your boss waiting.".

Iemitsu look at her eyes and stared it like he won't see it anymore. And then with a sob, he said,"Thank you Nana. You're the most wonderfull wife someone had ever have. I really am glad to havea wife like you. Hick…. Will you give me one kiss?".

Nana sweatdropped, giggled, and then nod (A/N : I'll leave the romantic part in your imagination. I can't make any romantic scene, Okay! ;D). After a very long kiss, Iemitsu with a heavy weigh on his heart leave the room. Nana force a smile when she see her husband leave, but the smile flatered into a frown when his husband leave her sight. She had to raise her sons alone from now on. Because if Iemitsu leave for his work, he won't come back for no one know how many years.

* * *

***Time Skip* *Five Years Later***

"Tsu-kun! Yoshi-kun! Come down here! We have a special guest!", Nana shouted. "Coming kaa-chan!", the five years old Yoshiko rushes towards their mother with his Soul Keeper trailing from behind. Her big brother, Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, is walking silently and carefully. Trying not to tripped from the stairs. His Soul Keeper took the form of lion cub, while his brother took the form of traditional Japanese warrior. When they reach the door, they were surprise to see a total stranger hugging ther mom like there is no tomorrow. Tsuna want to ask who he is, but Yoshi ask first. "Kaa-chan…. Who is he? Why is he hugging you? I thought we shouldn't let stranger close to us because they may be do bad thing?", Yoshi said. Nana giggled and took Yoshi in the hugging party. "Yoshi-kun…. He is you and Tsu-kun's father.", Nana explained to him. Yoshi make a large 'Ooooo' and went to hug the mysterious person while yelled "PAPA!". Iemitsu giggled and when he saw Yoshi's Soul Keeper, he then ask, "Is that your Soul Keeper Yoshi-kun?".

"Uh-huh. His name is Kuro.", Yoshi innocently said. Iemitsu giggled at the sudden cuteness (though I prefer Tsu-chan… =3). Suddenly Iemitsu's phone started to ring.

"_Hello. Iemitsu is speaking."_

"…"

"_Are you sure Ninth? They still a child?"_

"…"

"_Yes ninth. I'll stay and observed them. But I think I already knew who will be your successor."_

"…"

"_Yes. The younger one had warrior type and more open then the older."_

"…"

"_Yes Ninth. I understood. I'll stay and observed them more."_

"…"

"_Thank you ninth."_

Nana frowned. 'did Iemitsu being called again?', she thought and brave herself to ask. "Iemitsu-kun? Is your boss call you to work again?"

Iemitsu turned around and give a goofy grin to Nana. "Nope. He told me to enjoy my time here and waste my time with my family.". of course Nana feel really glad. Though he barely came home, at least when he came back home, he can waste his time with his family. Unconsciously Nana let a smile went to her face. The three of them chatting happily forgetting about someone that waiting for his turn to ask at the stairs.

"_**Come on Tsuna, we had nothing to do in here. We'll just ruining their happy moment**."_, a voice said. Tsuna nodded and went upstairs. He open his book that he bought secretly. That book's title is _'How to Learn Italian Quickly'._ Not even his mom know about this book. He bought it when his Soul Keeper speak to him in entirely different language.

* * *

_Flasback One year ago_

_Tsuna was staring outside the windows while his Soul Keeper sleeping at his lap. Tsuna was thinking to himself, should he go out andplay with the others, or lock himself like usual. Suddenly he heard a voice. "__**Why don't you go out and play with the others? I'll protect you with everything I got if they bully you.",**__ that voice said. Tsuna turn around and see no one. "I'm having an illusionary friend that I myself don't understand what he talking about? Now that I truly am weird.", he whisper to himself. The voice suddenly said other thing, but now, he talk in Japanese language. "__Ooops…. Sorry.I forgot that you don't understand Italian.I'm you Soul Keeper by the way."._

_Now Tsuna truly freaking out and let a soft shriek out. "Hiiieee! You're my Soul Keeper? But you? I thought you can't talk?", he ask. The voice chuckled and said __"Yes. yes I can you are the only one that can hear my voice. My name is Giotto or my Japanese name is Ieyasu."._

"_Ieyasu? Giotto? But that human name? But you're a lion cub?"_

"_Well, you haven't give me a name yet and I haven't evolve to human form. I am a past type Soul Keeper you know?"_

"_Is that so? How about Natsu for your animal form? And I'll call you Gio-kun for your Human form, and Yasu-kun for your other form?"_

"_That will work. What do you mean by other form anyway?"_

"_Hmmm…. I got a feeling that you'll have another form in the future. A form before your human form.", Tsuna sheepishly said. Giotto sweatdropped and thinking that this kid maybe inherited his Hyper Intuition._

"_Okaayyy…. Maybe you should bought a book to learn Italian language? I'll teach you howto speak Italian. This ability may be usefull in the future.", __Giotto 'Natsu' 'Ieyasu' said. Tsuna nodded enthusiasly (is that the correct spelling?). "Natsu-kun…. Would you teach me about math and the other thingy? When my sensei explain it, I don't understand any of it.",Tsuna said. Natsu of course chuckled again seeing the over-cuteness that Tsuna had. __"Sure. Why not? You are my great-great-great-grandson after all.", __Natsu smiled. Now,after that statement, Tsuna's mouth gaping like a goldfish. "EEEHHHH!", is his best responses._

_Flashback end_

Right now, Tsuna reading the last chapter in the book while Natsu looking at him and watch the door. Suddenly, Natsu's ears catch something. He immediately warn Tsuna by growled silently. Tsuna listen the code that Natsu give, already close his book and hide it in who-know-where. The door opened and Natsu jump into protective stance. Tsuna hide stand behind Natsu while holding something to attack the intruder(s).

But somehow the intruder seemed like to hug Tsuna then took anything from him. "Tuna-fish-chaannn!".

Tsuna put a confused face, and try to see the intruder , Natsu give him a text message to his head. 'Don't worry Tsuna. Its him.'. tsuna immediately relaxed. "Tou-san, what are you doing?",Tsuna ask silently. "What are you talking about Tuna-fish? I am your daddy, of course I have my right to came here to see my beautiful son!", he said. Tsuna didn't hear anything, instead he gasping for air. "Tou-san, can't breath….". Iemitsu release his grip and smile a goofy grin to his adorable Tuna. "Sorry Tuna-fish. Hey, do you wanted to go fishing? Just you, me, your mom and our cute little Yoshi.", he ask.

"Sorry Tou-san. I prefer to stay inside.", Tsuna politely reject. Iemitsu nod an understanding nod. And then he said to Tsuna that he will go to work three days from now. "yes Tou-san. I'll go to accompany you when you are going back to work.". Iemitsu nod and walk away. But before he left, he said something to Tsuna, "You know what Tsunayoshi….", Tsuna felt taken aback by his sudden change of tone. "The ninth told me to check if one of you worthy to be the decimo. But I immediately know, that your brother is the only person fit to be the decimo. Haha…. Like you understand what I'm saying.", And then he left. Tsuna's mouth gaping like a gold fish. "Did he say, the decimo? Could it be the decimo of Vongola? The family you build Natsu?", Tsuna ask. Natsu frown (can a lion cub frowning?). _"It look like so Tsuna_. _We better watch every step your brother took. He could be in great danger."_

"Or maybe not. He is to oblivious. Ah! Lets go to Sasagawa household. I haven't seen them int a few months."

"_Yeah! Lets go! I want to see Knuckle. I mean Kangaryuu."_

"Yep! I'll get ready first.", and then Tsuna went to the toilet and left.

* * *

**Sooooo... What do you think? I know that this story still need to be repaired, especially the grammar. And, if any of you want to be my Beta-reader, please tell me.**

**NEXT CHAPTER : How the sky know the little sun  
**

**Next chapter still the past Tsuna... Review Please~**


	2. 1 The Sky, The Rain, and The Sun

**Yay! LuckyKittens is back! This is the new chapter you guys waiting for. And in the previous chapter I write that this chappie should be 'How The Little Sky meet The Little Sun' right? But I got caught with Takeshi and Jirou. Hahaha…. So I edit some of the previous chapter and change the next Chapter Part into this.**

**I give my special thanks for Xiang Yun, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Orekirito, Akainokami, and HeartXCrossbones for reviewing this story. So yeah….. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I will never ever own KHR. If I do, I'm gonna make a sequel for it.**

_"Gao" _**SK talking normal**

_"Nyaan"_** SK talking in Italian**

**"Ciaosu" People talking in Italian**

"Kora" **people talking normal**

**In flashback**

**_"Bark" _SK talking Italian**

**_"Gyuu" _SK talking normal**

_"Chaos" _**people talking normal**

_"EXTREME" _**People talking Italian****  
**

* * *

Soul Keeper

Chapter 2

The Sky, The Rain, The Sun

_Previously on Soul Keeper_

_Tsuna's mouth gaping like a gold fish. "Did he say, the decimo? Could it be the decimo of Vongola? The family you build Natsu?", Tsuna ask. Natsu frown (can a lion cub frowning?). __"It look like so Tsuna. We better watch every step your brother took. He could be in great danger."_

"_Or maybe not. He is to oblivious. Ah! Lets go to Sasagawa household. I haven't seen them in a few months."_

"_Yeah! Lets go! I want to see Knuckle. I mean Kangaryuu."_

"_Yep! I'll get ready first.", and then Tsuna went to the toilet and left._

* * *

Tsuna walk toward the familiar way as Natsu tried to catch up with him. _"Tsuna! Slow down! You'll hit somebody if you run too fast!",_ Natsu tried to slow him down. Keyword _**TRIED. **_ Tsuna is just too fast that he didn't even pay attention to his surrounding, or Natsu telepathy warning. Suddenly he crash to somebody and fell down. "Itte…. That's hurt. Sorry sir. I don't intend to do that.", Tsuna say while rubbing his head.

"Ahahaha…. I'm sorry too. Hey, I'm not an old man you know.", that boy said. Tsuna looked up, and see a tall boy with warm hazel coloured eyes stand and raise his hand to help him stand. Tsuna take the hand, and shake it. And then something happen. In Natsu's body, a crest appear. And the crest started to glow a dim blue. "Eeh? The crest? The last time it appear when….", Tsuna stopped in the middle of his sentence. The boy put a confused face. "Is something wrong ?"

"No. Not at all. It just…. Can I see your Soul Keeper?", Tsuna ask. The boy smile getting wider. "Sure. Why not? My name Takeshi by the way. What yours?", the boy, now Takeshi ask while calling his Soul Keeper.

"Ummm…. My name Sawada Tsunayoshi. And, this is my Soul Keeper Natsu.", he said while pointing his finger at Natsu.

"Cool…. A Lion cub. Ah Jirou came.", Takeshi said and then he rub the Akita-inu breed dog. "Tsuna, this is my Soul keeper, Jirou.", he said. Tsuna look at the dog and notice that the dog is rain attribute. He suspected that the dog is Natsu's other friend.

"Eto… ummm…. Can your Soul Keeper talk?", Tsuna said bluntly. Takeshi seem surprised to hear that kind of question and scratch his head.

"What are you talking about Tsuna? Everyone know soul keeper can't talk.", he said. Tsuna pouted. '_He didn't believe or don't want to believe?',_ he thought. Takeshi, who fairly oblivious by that kind of thing ask again.

"Why did you ask that kind of thing anyway?". Tsuna startled. He didn't know what to say since he didn't expect that kind of question. What those two didn't know is, their S.K watching their interaction with amused expression. _"It seem, our master have been friend heh, Giotto?", _Jirou said. _" yeah. Before this my Tuna didn't have any friend. Even his younger brother didn't respect him even the slightest Asari.", _Natsu said his worrisome.

"_Tuna?", _Jirou ask.

"_It just my nickname for him. You see, his name had similar pronounciation with tuna. So yeah…. You should know the what happen after that.", _Natsu explained.

Jirou nodded, the sign that heunderstand. But their conversation stopped in the middle since their master look at them with some…. Stare(?).

"I knew it! Jirou is Natsu's long gone friend. And Takeshi-kun, why didn't you admit Jirou-kun ability to do telepathy with you?", Tsuna ask.

Takeshi scratch his head and grin sheepishly. "Well, the first time I know Jirou can talk I told my father. He is one of the non-believers. Of course he just laugh and said that that is only my imagination. You know how it felt when no one trust you right, Tsuna?", Takeshi end his story. When he look at Tsuna, he expect that Tsuna will slap him for getting so weak-hearted. But what surprise him is, Tsuna crying a crocodile tears. Takeshi sweatdropped. "ummm…. Tsuna? Are you alright?",he ask with concern. But Tsuna already hug him in a bear-hug while crying all out loud.

"Huwaaa! Takeshi! I don't know your story is so sad! I mean, in school you always put that cheerfull face of yours! I'm so sorry! I should ask you what happen when I first realized it! We are the same. Your S.K, my S.K both can talk. I should come to you earlier! Huwaa!", Tsuna cried loudly. Takeshi felt awkward since he never face a crying child and the fact that Tsuna know his façade a long tme ago.

"I know! To cover my mistake, lets go to Sasagawa household. Ryohei oni-san have an S.K that can talk too!", Tsuna said with a beaming smile. Now, Takeshi confused on how Tsuna could **CHANGE** his **EMOTION **quickly. Without even realizing it Takeshi nodded. Tsuna immediately ran down the familiar path while dragging his new found friend. Their S.K following from behind.

"_Never knew your master could be so enthusiasthic.", _Jirou said with a smile. Natsu sighing, and said _"he could be more than that Jirou. You just need to wait 'till his time come and he'll bloom beautifully.",_ Natsu said. Jirou watch as he seen his friend smile genuinely. He had never seen his friend smile like that. Even when they had retired from the mafia and move to Japan.

"_You know what funny thing is Asari?", _Giotto suddenly said.

Jirou looked at Natsu and ask, "_What is funny Giotto?"_

"_Never mind about it. It is just…. my random thought.", _Natsu said. Jirou can only sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey… Tsuna? How did you meet Sasagawa-senpai anyway?", Takeshi ask. Tsuna stop running and turn his head to Takeshi. Suddenly his face became red.

"W-well…. Ummm…. It seems that if I were about to meet someone that have past soul type, I always bumped to that person.", Tsuna said while scratching his head. Suddenly the land look very interesting to him. Takeshi blinked. Jirou blinked. Natsu grinning sheepishly. And they burst into laughter. "Well…. That some way to find a new friend, huh?", Takeshi said teasingly. Tsuna blushing madly.

"Uh… Oh… yes it is…. Hahaha….", Tsuna started laughing too. But unknown to them a flash of yellow and an 'EXTREME!' shout run straight to them. The yellow flash and shout grabbed Tsuna by collar and run away. Takeshi, Jirou, and Natsu still dazed. But soon regain themselves when they realized Tsuna is taken away. _"S**t! What is that flash? Its so bright and manage to take Tsuna away. Giotto! Your Master is taken. We should catch him!", _Jirou said to Giotto. But much to his surprise, Giotto look calm. As if nothing serious happened. Asari started to running out of patience, so he shouted at Natsu.

"_Giotto! What the hell is wrong with you! Your master is taken away and you just sit here with comfort! Don't you worry about him?!"_

"_Don't worry Asari…. Its Knuckle.",_ Natsu said reassuringly. Jirou stared at him with his jaw open widely. For normal people it will seem like a dog panting (A/N: Jirou did breathing when he open his jaw.). Natsu chuckled (Trough telepathy). _"As I told you before, its Knuckle. He always did that whenever he sees Tsuna. So you don't have to worry. Anyway this is the first time I see you so frantic. That's hilarious _(did I spell that correctly?)._"_, Natsu said, in telepathy of course. Jirou blushing now. Some even can compare him with tomato. Natsu and Takeshi laugh loudly.

They already past the river when they see someone fishing. That person have silver-coloured hair and kitten shape S.K. That person look familiar for Natsu and Jirou, but they chose to find Tsuna as fast as possible. It would be dangerous for Natsu and Tsuna to be separated for too long.

* * *

Near the park, they see two person and a kangaroo. The smallest from two panting and his gravity-defying hair cover half of his face. The other is having white hair, a scar on his left-temple, trying to cheer the smallest boy. Takeshi, Natsu, and Jirou come closer to them.

"Tsuna! Are you okay? You look so dead tired.", Takeshi exclaimed. Tsuna looked up and give a weak smile.

"I'm okay Takeshi-kun. Its just…. Everytime will be like this when I visited the Sasagawa's. I'm sorry…. You must be tired following us.", Tsuna said. The boy with white hair suddenly yelled.

"SAWADA! IS HE YOUR EXTREMELY NEW FRIEND?! HE IS EXTREMELY TALL!", cue, Tsuna and Takeshi sweatdropped.

"Oni-san! Don't talk like that. This is Yamamoto Takeshi-kun. His SK is an akita-inu breed named Jirou. The human name for his SK is Asari Ugetsu.", Tsuna introducing Takehi.

"OOHH! IT IS EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME SASAGAWA RYOHEI. MY HOBBY IS BOXING TO THE EXTREME! I HAVE ONE SISTER NAMED SASAGAWA KYOKO! SHE IS AN EXTREMELY NICE KID! MY SK IS A KANGAROO NAMED KANGARYUU TO THE EXTREME! AND HIS HUMAN NAME IS KNUCKLE TO THE EXTREME!", Ryohei said while pumping his fist to the air.

While the master chatting with each other, The SK grouping and talk.

"_Wow… Knuckle? Is that you? You truly became a kangaroo. And…. A female one?",_ Jirou ask with unbelieving look. Knuckle sighing and said, "_I maybe a female kangaroo my friend. But my soul still an extreme man."_. Jirou nodded and ask Natsu.

"_How did you guys met each other anyway?",_ Natsu and Garyuu somehow found out that the land is 10x more interesting than anything. Jirou stare at them and ask, "_Is something wrong? Or my question have some connection with Tsuna statement that he always bumped to one of our master?",_ Jirou said suspiciously. Natsu nodded and start telling. "_It is….something like this. Five months ago."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsuna and Natsu was walking around the neighborhood since Yoshi invited his friend to come over. Of course if Yoshi inviting his friend, Tsuna would go away. That day Tsuna walk around the pond with Natsu on his shoulder, sleeping. Suddenly they heard some noise (yelling/shout?). "Eeehh… Natsu… Do you know what is that sound?",Tsuna ask to Natsu._

"_No Tsuna. But that sound so familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it.",__Natsu said. Tsuna nodded and continue staring the pond. "EXTREEEEEMMMEEEE!", the shout appear again and now followed by some hissed._

"_Okay…. Are you sure you don't remember that one Natsu?", Tsuna ask._

"_Nope…. Actually I kinda familiar. But who…", __before Natsu finishing his statement a blur past them. Tsuna shrieking and Natsu went to defensive mode. The blur hit Tsuna. Thsuna fell down with a loud 'thud'. When Tsuna open his eyes, in front of him was a kid with a white hair and a plester on his nose. Tsuna then stare at him. Natsu stare at his SK._

_That boy SK is Kangaroo. It has a scar in everyplace of its body. A bandage on its hand and ear. Nevertheless it look pitiful._

"_OHHHH! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE WHERE I WAS GOING! SORRY SORRY SORRY TO THE EXTREME!", that boy yelled. Tsuna cringed because of his loud voice. Natsu tried to cover his ear for only to be lifted by the kangaroo._

_A crest suddenly appear on Tsuna's palm and Natsu's back. The crest had a clam with wings on its top and a pair of guns, a bullet in the middle, and a complex decoration around it. The crest color is yellow. Then, Tsuna notice the crest also appear in the boy's palm and his SK sleeve._

_The boy and Tsuna stare at each other, when suddenly the boy SK start to talk. "__Giotto?"__._

_Tsuna, the boy and Natsu jumped because of surprise. "Garyuu…. You can talk? But you never told me before…", the boy said._

'_So…. This boy doesn't know about his own SK? Wait? Did he say 'Giotto'? Isn't that Natsu's human name?', Tsuna thought._

"_Knuckle?",__ Tsuna heard Natsu said. _(A/N : I don't what to write after that. So I leave it with your imagination)

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"_So that is what happen..",_ Jirou said. If only he had a hand right now, he'll rub his head by now. _"That is a weird way to met huh? So Tsuna, if you bumped to someone then the highest possibilities is that person hold the Past Soul SK type, right?", _Jirou ask.

"Its not always like that Jirou it just…. Ouch…", Tsuna bumped to someone.

"Herbivore, watch where you are going.", the one Tsuna bumped to say. Natsu, Garyuu, Jirou, Takeshi and Ryohei back down a bit. Tsuna look up and see a boy with raven hair and black eyes stared at him. A tonfa on each handready to strike.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, _Kamikorosu._", the boy hissed.

"_Tsuna! Run now!"_, Natsu yelled.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**So yeah…. I know, it is suck. You want a faster update I know that. But hey the school work truly is annoying.**

**Plus…. My mum got mad at me just because I type this chappie. So, any of you know who is the person that fishing? And I really need Beta-Reader…**

**Please read and review ne…..**

**Next Chapter : The Sky and The Tragic Story of The Cloud**


	3. The Sky and The Tragic Story of theCloud

**Now Chapter 3. I type this chapter while waiting for my computer teacher in school….. It should be an ****extracurricular activity, but my country regulation declare that first and second year of senior high school or SMA in my country have to take at least one extracurricular activity. And the first year have to follow Boy Scout. Boy and Girl. And that is annoying.**

**And I am Sorry to Rosethorn200. Since I decided that i will use my own ability TO THE EXTREME! So…. Between bored and not….. I declare that this chapter is ready to read…. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I will never ever own KHR. If I do, I'm gonna make a sequel for it.**

_"Gao" _**SK talking normal**

_"Nyaan"_** SK talking in Italian**

**"Ciaosu" People talking in Italian**

"Kora" **people talking normal**

**In flashback**

**_"Bark" _SK talking Italian**

**_"Gyuu" _SK talking normal**

_"Chaos" _**people talking normal**

_"EXTREME" _**People talking Italian****  
**

* * *

Soul Keeper

Chapter 3

The Sky and The Tragic Story of The Cloud

_Previously on Soul Keeper_

"_Herbivore, watch where you are going.", the one Tsuna bumped to say. Natsu, Garyuu, Jirou, Takeshi and Ryohei back down a bit. Tsuna look up and see a boy with raven hair and iron grey eyes stared at him. A tonfa on each hand ready to strike._

"_For disturbing the peace of Namimori, Kamikorosu.", the boy hissed_

"_Tsuna! Run now!"__, Natsu yelled._

"_HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Tsuna doesn't know why he was chased by a kid who had raven eyes and iron grey hair. _'he must be a demon', _Tsuna thought. But his thought interrupted by some needles that came toward him.

"HIIIEEEEE! What was wrong these needles? It come from nowhere!", Tsuna yelled. He turn his head to his back and see the boy. 'Did he the one who throw those needles? But that is impossible. He's running in this speed. It is no way he'll be able to throw anything.', Tsuna tried to reasonate. But when he look above, he sees a hedgehog flying.

"HIIIEEEE! What is that thing?", He shriek.

"Hmph… it seems you already see through my trick herbivore. Roll, come here. Its time to fight.", The boy state.

Tsuna shivered in fear. He don't want to be eaten by this boy after all. Wait, can a boy eat him? Nahh… it just his imagination. The hedgehog flew down. Tsuna thought that a hedgehog should be cute and sweet, but this hedgehog had a sharp eyes and….. creepy glare? Oh well…. Nevermind about that. He need to focus on his survival.

"_Tsuna! The hedgehog already in battle mode! Use mine now!", _Tsuna heard Natsu yelled. "What! But we haven't master it yet!", Tsuna yelled back.

"_It doesn't matter! You want to survive or not?!", _Natsu yelled again.

Tsuna stop running and face the kid. He tried his best to hide his fear. "I'm going to fight you. But first, will you tell me what your name is?", Tsuna said. The kid seem to think about it. And he said, " Hn, fine. Hibari Kyoya that is it. No more, no less. Now, _kamikorosu_", he said.

Tsuna put his fighting stance, while Kyoya prepare his tonfas. Somehow, the time around them seem to stop.

* * *

Takeshi and Ryohei arrive a bit too late. "Wow! Is this the so called SK fight? The time around them is stopping. Eto, Sasagawa-senpai, why aren't we stopped too?", Takeshi ask.

"I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!", Ryohei shouted. Jirou, Garyuu and Takeshi sweatdropped. Jirou and Garyuu then starting to explain.

"_Our time didn't stop because you had the same type of SK. Everyone who had the same type of SK is immune to the time stopper."_, Jirou said.

"_But we still unable to interrupt their fight. So…. Yeah, we can only watch them.", _Garyuu explain. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded, and thus they watch the fight again.

* * *

Kyoya attack first. His right tonfa directed at Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna hold his tonfa with ease. When Kyoya look at Tsuna's eyes, it was now orange. Kyoya smirked. This herbivore, scratch that, OMNIVORE, is indeed a worthy opponent that he had waiting for so long.

"I take it that you haven't fight with all of your power omnivore.". Kyoya state. Tsuna stare at him and nodded. "Then I'll make you use your full power now.", Kyoya attack Tsuna with lightning speed. His tonfas glinting under the sun. A sudden impact hit Tsuna's waist and limb. Tsuna cough. His waist and arm hurt like hell. Kyoya is fast. When Tsuna struggling to stand up again, Kyoya already kick his stomach. Tsuna fall down and cough. His breath is rough. He turn to his left, Natsu seem to be in trouble facing the hedgehog. After all, the hedgehog move faster then him plus the neddles that the hedgehog somehow created.

Then he turn to his right, he notice that Takeshi, Oni-san, Jirou, and Garyuu look really worried. Tsuna look up and see Kyoya already prepare his tonfa to attack again. It seem that Kyoya look so unsatisfied. And then he called Natsu to his side.

"Natsu, I'm not sure if we can continue again.", Tsuna say in whisper. Natsu seem to think hard about the current situation. _"We need to do that Tsuna. He already maintain his SK battle form for a long time, but he hasn't tired at all. We should do that.", _Natsu suggested. Tsuna furrow his eyebrow in frustration.

"Okay then. It seems we don't have any choice.", Tsuna said and tried to stand up.

"_Yeah. Let's do it Tsuna.",_ Natsu said and stand up. Tsuna form a stance that they never seen before and close his eyes. An orange glow start to form and cover Tsuna's hands and forehead.

* * *

"What is Tsuna doing Jirou? He seem to have a sort of plan.", Takeshi ask.

"_I wish I know Takeshi, but I think he is going to do that.", _Jirou said. Takeshi put a confused face. "What do you mean Jirou? Do what?", Takeshi ask again.

"_Natsu's battle form.",_ Jirou said. Takeshi, Ryohei and Garyuu silenced. Takeshi and Ryohei look at each other in confusion.

"WHAT IS BATTLE FORM TO THE EXTREME!? ARE WE ABLE TO USE IT TOO TO THE EXTREME?!", Ryohei ask.

"_No we can't Ryohei. We need to train your flame first.",_ Garyuu explained.

"_And also, you need to concentrating a lot of flame in your SK. This thing need a lot of time and practice.", _Jirou continue. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded as the sign that they understand. And they continue to watch the fight again.

* * *

While they were talking, Tsuna already focusing his flame to Natsu. Natsu's mane already full of fire. Suddenly a bright blinding orange light covering Natsu and Tsuna. Even Kyoya and Roll must cover their eyes. When the light stop, its not Natsu who is standing, but a fully grown lion with wings made from sky flame sprouting on each side.

"Natsu's battle form, Ieyasu, The Sky Lion.", said Tsuna. A tiny flame flickering on his forehead now, and a pair of black gloves with X symbol that covered on flame on each hand. Kyoya smirk even wider. He never get a fight as fun as this, and maybe never will. Roll too, look very satisfied. Meanwhile, Takeshi, Ryohei, Jirou, and Garyuu look very impressed. "Wow… so that is Natsu's Battle Form. Amazing….", Takeshi said with eyes sparkling in excitement. The others just gaping their mouth widely.

"Hn…. Is this all you got omnivore? Maybe I'm too overestimate you.", Kyoya said.

Tsuna jump to Natsu's back, and Natsu flew away. Roll fly after them with his clone following. Tsuna suddenly stand up and flew to Kyoya's direction with the burst of his hand his flame. His right fist ready to punch Kyoya, Roll was startled, but quickly create a spiky wall around Kyoya and him. "Ieyasu, Ruggito di Cieli", Tsuna said with a cold and calculating voice. Ieyasu roar, and a massive amount of sky flame burst and petrified the spiky wall. Roll eyes widened one per billion millimeter. Tsuna punch the wall with his right hand and continue to charge at Kyoya. Kyoya cover his tonfas with cloud flame and block Tsuna's fist with it. A sudden blast of orange and purple flame erupted and covered the kids and their Soul Keeper.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, and notice that he isn't in the park again. Instead he is in a place filled with purple flame. He tried to stand up and notice that none of his friends, Kyoya or even their SK are here. Suddenly he heard a voice, _"Tsuna! Where are you!?",_ oh, that's Natsu.

"Natsu! I'm over here!", he yelled. Then, he see an orange light come near him, and the light hit him. Tsuna then stumbled backward. "Natsu, calm down. I'm okay you see.", Tsuna tried to calm Natsu down.

"_Oh Tsuna. I'm so worried about you. I am sorry that I can't help you much in the duel. That hedgehog feel familiar to me so I can't hit it to much.",_Natsu said.

"It is okay Natsu. I'm also think that hedgehog is one of your friend.", Tsuna said with a smile and stroking Natsu's mane.

"_Sorry Tsuna. But somehow I can't grasp anything right from that hedgehog. His master similar to a friend of mine, but there is no way his SK is a hedgehog.", _Natsu rambling something. TSuna just stare at him gaping. Being a five years old, and involved in something like this truly is difficult. Oh, how Tsuna wish to have a live like Yoshi. But if he did have a life like that , he won't be able to met all of his friend now. Even Kyoya and his weird SK.

"_Really? After that fight you still unable to guess who am I? how simple-minded of you Giotto.", _a voice said. Tsuna look above him and see the hedgehog flew down. Tsuna immediately tense up waiting for Kyoya's attack again.

"_Easy there. Kyoya is not here. This is his memory world. When both of your flame clash, a tremendous number of sky and cloud flame erupted and I use it to bring all of you here.", _Roll said.

"What do you mean by sky and cloud flame and all of us?", Tsuna ask.

"_You haven't told him about the kind of flame Giotto? Whatever. Just follow me.", _Roll sign them to follow him. They went into a tunnel that seem have no end. There, Tsuna see two flames. One blue, and the other is yellow with some spark around it.

"_Asari! Knuckle! Are you guys okay?", _Natsu yelled. The flames start to create form. The blue one turn into an akita breed dog, and the yellow one turn into a kangaroo. The dark place around the flame also move, then Takeshi and Ryohei appear.

"Ouch, my head is dizzy. What happen? Hey Senpai, are you okay?", Takeshi ask Ryohei who is still spinning.

"I don't know to the extreme….", Ryohei said dizzily. Garyuu, Jirou, Natsu, Tsuna and Takeshi laugh fully-heartedly, while Roll…. Let just say his pride is too high so he just click his mouth in annoyance.

"_Enough with the chatter. All of you. I need your help. I won't asking for help if I can handle it on my own, thank you very much."_, Roll said.

Tsuna and the other just stare at him. "What do you mean Roll-chan?", Tsuna ask. Natsu, Garyuu and Jirou immediately back down. Hell, No sane person would call his past self with any suffix. Moreover in his Soul Keeper form that totally make his pride badly wounded. But, much to their surprise, Roll actually able to compose himself. Maybe unable to do anything on his first year as an SK have good affect for him.

"_First of all kid, don't add any suffix, especially –chan, to my name. Second, don't make me loss my composure, is that clear?", _Roll said.

Tsuna nodded, after all, the look on Natsu's face already convince him not to annoy the hedgehog, moreover the master. "So…. Roll. What is the problem? And are we able to get out from here?", Takeshi ask.

"_All of you will be able to get out, when the flashback had finish. And I want you to return Kyoya to his old self.", _Roll said.

"FLASHBACK TO THE EXTREME?!", Ryohei ask (more like yell). Roll nodded as he release some cloud flame and hold all of them in place with it.

"_Just see it yourself."_

* * *

_Flashback (one year ago)_

"_Kaa-san. Where are you?", a boy about six years old shouted. A pretty lady with long black hair and warm brown eyes came to the child and lift him._

"_I'm here Kyoya. What's wrong?", The lady ask softly._

"_I just hear Roll talk kaa-san. You said that SK can't talk right?", little Kyoya said._

_The lady frowned a little, but she quickly hid it with her most charming smile. "No Kyoya-kun. It just your imagination. Soul Keeper can't talk and everyone know that.", the lady said._

_Little Kyoya nodded and peeking at Roll who still crawling toward him. Kyoya felt odd. His Kaa-san seemed hiding something from him._

* * *

_Later that night, Kyoya can't sleep. So he decide that he'll have a he passed his parent's room, he heard something he should not hear._

"_We should throw him out Suguya. You know very well that an SK that can talk is a misfortune bringer.", a man voice said._

"_No way Kotatsu! Kyoya is my son! And I won't let you took him away from me!", the lady, now known as Suguya replied back._

_Outside, Kyoya shrunk down with Roll on his side try to comfort him. Inside his parent's room its only silent. Suguya had just slapped by his own husband. Her beautiful cheek now smear in red. Her eyes is wet with tear. "Suguya. If you really wanted that cursed child, bring him. I don't want him in anywhere near my mansion. Is that clear?", the man, now known as Kotatsu said with a cold voice._

_Outside the room, Kyoya startled. His mother going to be expelled from the mansion? No! he won't allow that! He must save his mother! His mother already stand up for him! It is his turn now!_

"_Okay. I'll bring him out of this mansion.", Suguya said._

_"That is more I like it.", Kotatsu said with a smile. "We'll throw him out later.", He continued.  
_

_Unknown to them, Kyoya listen all of their conversation outside.  
_

* * *

_Kyoya stunned. What! His mom. His own mom tried to expel him. It…. Its just too much. He need to get out. He need to run off. Right now!_

_Kyoya turn and pick Roll. He focusing slmething that Roll had teach him before he told his mom about Roll's ability. A blinding purple light appear, and Roll is not on his hand again, instead he is floating in something like sphere complete with the spike. "Let's go Roll. We aren't needed in here.", Kyoya's eyes turn hard and cold. Those eyes had lost its warmth since the owner heard the conversation of his parent._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"_After that, me and Kyoya make ourselves as the protector of Namimori City.", _Roll ended.

Tsuna started to cry. Takeshi look sad. Ryohei shaking with anger. Natsu, Jirou, and Garyuu summoned a lot of flame because of their fury. While Roll watching them silently.

"Let's go guys. It's time to catch a cloud and calm him down.", Tsuna said with a boss aura. The others nod silently. Each still felt furious about the Hibari couple. They had a common thought 'its payback time!'

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? Good? Bad? Please do leave a review ne...?  
**

**Oh yeah... I'm planing to abandon Trouble In the Past. I am starting to running out of idea. If any of you wanted to adopt it, please PM me 'kay?  
**

**Ciao~  
**

**Next Chapter : Calming the Cloud and The Meeting With The Twin Mist  
**


	4. Meeting The Twin Mist

**Yay... This is the 4th chapter. Well... the previous chapter said that this chapter should be _Calming the Cloud and Meeting With the Twin Mist_ right? Well... After I finish this one... Its more centered around tMukuro's past. Hell! So now.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I won't own KHR.  
**

**Beta-ed by Rosethorn200 Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

Soul Keeper

Chapter 4

Meeting With The Twin Mist

Tsuna awoke at the park. He turn to his left and saw Kyoya unconscious. Tsuna then got up. He walked toward Natsu and began to wake him up. "Natsu…. Natsu…. Wake up. Hurry.', Tsuna shook his SK harshly. Natsu eyes fluttered open and he mumbled, _"Tsuunya… I'm fine. Don't shake me to harshly… mmmm…"_, Natsu was still half asleep. Who won't after a very tiring battle. Tsuna shook his head in annoyance. "Tsk…. Natsu. If you don't wake up, I'll eat your tuna," and that hit the spot. Natsu awoke with his claw out and embedding it at Tsuna's face. "_Don't you dare eat my tuna Tsuna!(Rhymes~)_", Natsu called out. Tsuna yelled in order to get Natsu's claw out of his face, "Natsu! That's hurt let go!" he yelled, but that all won't stop the raging Natsu. After all, he was a mafia boss.

"_Promise me that you won't touch my tuna! Only then I'll let go!"_ Natsu said. Tsuna sighed in defeat. He held his hand making a 'v' shape and said, "Yes… I won't eat your Tuna your majesty", in a bored and sarcastic voice.

"_Mou…. Tsuna! Just don't eat my Tuna!",_ Natsu asked again. Tsuna sighed again. "Yes…. I know. Now will you please get off of my face?" Tsuna asked. Natsu got down with happy face.

"_Yay!~",_ Natsu cheered. Tsuna shook his head in amusement. "Say, Natsu. Rol-ch, I mean Roll-san said to make Hibari-san like he was before he got kicked out right? What should we do then?" Tsuna asked. Natsu stoped his victory dance and face Tsuna with serious face.

"_Honestly, I don't know. His problem is way too complicated. Maybe we can start it by finding his parent?_" Natsu suggested. Tsuna nodded. "That could work, but what if Hibari-san is still not in the mood to meet his parent? He could go on rampage." Tsuna reasoned. Natsu nodded, but his brain stopped thinking because his stomach made some annoying sound.

Kruuyuuukkk*

Natsu blushed madly while Tsuna just laughed. Then, they hear some groan coming from behind them. "Urrgghh… my head hurt like hell… itte…"

"Takeshi-kun, have you woken up?", Tsuna asked, said boy look up grinning. "Ohh… Hi Tsuna. Didn't see you there." He said while grinning. How he could he grinning and talk at the same time, is something that Tsuna never figured out, not that he want to know anyway.

"I-I see… Are you enjoying your sleep? I hope not, because it's already dawn. And Oni-san and Kyoya-san have not awoken yet." Tsuna said. Takeshi looked around him and whistled. Somehow he grinned with a lot of joy. "Ahahaha…. I'll take Sasagawa-senpai home then. How about if you brought Hibari-senpai Tsuna?" Takeshi said, again with the unbreakable grin plastered on his face, Tsuna's mouth gaping widely.

"Takeshi-kun? How? What? Why?", Tsuna put on an unbelievable look, while Takeshi just put a confused face. "What is it Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna startled and said, "Ah! Nothing! It just…. Ermm… I don't know where Kyoya-san's house is..?" Takeshi make an 'O' shape at his mouth. "Ooh… Maybe we can ask somebody? He must have stayed somewhere right?" Takeshi give his 'smartest' reply. Tsuna resisted the sudden extremely huge urge to slap his baseball-fanatic friend and himself.

"Takeshi-kun…. Why were you so carefree and airheaded?" Tsuna ask himself. And then he realized that Natsu and Jirou had held their laughs when he had exchanged words with Takeshi. Tsuna pouted. He didn't like being laugh at. For him, it's similar to be the center of attention. And he didn't like it, a bit.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to eat some tuna when I got home.", Tsuna said with a cunning smile. Natsu stop laughing and stare at Tsuna with horror. _"NOOOO! But you already promise me Tsuna! You're a liar! A big fat LIAR!",_ Natsu screamed. Tsuna smirked (A/N : Imagine Tsuna smirking like Reborn.).

"That's why, stop laughing at me.", Tsuna said with victory smile. Natsu pouted. _"Mkay…"_. Jirou laughed again, and Takeshi just stared at them, speechless.

"Wao~", is Takeshi's best comment.

*Skip* *after a few conversations later*

"See you later Tsuna", Takeshi waved his free hand at Tsuna. Takeshi brought Ryohei to Ryohei's house and because Kyoya look so weak, Tsuna decided brought him to his house.

"Ne… Natsu." Tsuna called his SK.

"_What is it Tsuna?"_ Natsu said while holding Roll on his back.

"What if Yoshi and Kaa-san see Kyoya-san with me? Dad also home right?"

"_Yeah that's true. But we can just say that we found him hurt, and decided to bring him to give him some treatment. Right?"_ Natsu mused. Tsuna slapped his forehead.

"That's true! How come I didn't think about it? You're a genius Natsu!" Tsuna exclaimed. Natsu puffed his chest in glory. Takeshi and Jirou just laugh at the conversation. Then they heard some groan.

"Arrgghh! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE EXTREME! TAKESHI WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME TO THE EXTREME!?", Ryohei said (Yelled) when he is awake. Garyuu also make some noise, showing that it was totally awake. Tsuna and the other just laugh, while Takeshi and Ryohei trying to clear the misunderstanding. They stop when they heard another groan.

"Urrghh….", Tsuna look at his back. He saw Kyoya rubbing his head. Then Kyoya realize that Tsuna is carrying him bridal style. "Let go of me herbivore." He said. Tsuna immediately released his hand from Kyoya and Kyoya fall with a loud 'thud'. He immediately stood up with a poisonous glare. "Herbivore…. How dare you?" Kyoya hissed. Tsuna just shrugged it off. Kyoya was twitching. He was getting impatient. "Herbi…. No…. omnivore, fight me!" he said.

Tsuna's mouth is gaping widely. They just fought, yet Kyoya wanted more? How could he? Then they heard a chuckle.

"Kufufufu~ what a blood thirsty skylark. I think you would be a perfect playmate for me. Isn't that right, Diablo?" a kid with pineapple hairstyle said. He stood above he tree, and a black owl perching on his shoulder. Natsu and the other SK tensed. That boy look suspicious, even the pitch black owl on his shoulder looked suspicious.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He sensed something terrible coming from this kid. And why did he have those heterochromatic eyes? Is that kanji on his right eyes? "Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

That kid chukled again. "Kufufufu~ Right to the point I see. I am Rokudo Mukuro. Pleased to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya.", he said while pointing to each of them.

Traang!**

A clash of metal heard. All of them taken aback when they saw Kyoya was already attacking the kid, known as Mukuro, with his tonfa. And that kid hold it with a (n) 'appear-from-nowhere' trident. "Oya…. We had just met and you already attack me. How unkind of you skylark.", Mukuro smirked. Kyoya just 'tch'ed. He immediately brought his left tonfa to Mukuro's stomach, but Mukuro blocked it with his trident.

"Tch…. So you are an omnivore. I'll use that then." Kyoya said. Mukuro's smirk getting even wider and he let his signature laugh out. "Kufufufu~. That? Is it your SK battle form? I think I have stopped your flame flow to your SK.", Mukuro laugh evily. Kyoya muttered something under his breath.

"Rokudo Mukuro, for disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna and the other just sweatdropped. "He had already attack him, but he had just said his catchphrase? That's something new. Hahaha…." Yamamoto said. Tsuna stared at him dumb-founded. "What is it Tsuna?" Takeshi ask when he realized that Tsuna had been staring at him for a while.

Tsuna, being catch off guard, startled and shook his head. "Nothing…. It's nothing, Takeshi-kun. Ahahaha…." Tsuna laugh nervously. 'How was he able to be so carefree at the time like now?' he thought. But after that he realized something that wasn't right.

"Wait! Kyoya-san! Before you bite him to death, I want to ask him some questions." Tsuna yelled. Kyoya and Mukuro stop fighting for a second and separated.

"Kufufufu~ What is it Tsunayoshi-kun? Do you want me to possess you? Kufufufu~", Mukuro ask while laugh his signature laugh. Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya, Natsu, Jirou, Garyuu and Roll tensed a bit.

"_Nufufufu~ Don't be like that, Gio, Ugetsu, Knuckle and…. Little skylark? Nufufufufufu~ you look so cute in that hedgehog form Mister Policeman. Nufufu~",_ a voice said.

Natsu, Jirou, Garyuu, and Roll's eyes widen a bit. _"That voice…!"_ Natsu said.

"_That laugh, It can't be…",_ Jirou shout.

"_He is…",_ Knuckle words cut in.

"_Daemon Spade.",_ Roll growled. The black owl flew away to Mukuro. _"Nufufufu~ that's kinda late of you little skylark. And, it seems that I am way stronger than you now. Nufufu~",_ the owl laugh. Roll twitched, while Natsu start laughing nervously. _"Ahahaha…. What are you doing here Daemon? I thought you're busy with something like…. Making Vongola stronger?"_ Natsu said.

Diablo stop his laugh and glare at them sharply._ "Shut up! I've more important things to do! You…. Who always have a peaceful life; think that you know what I feel!? When my love one in terrible danger..!"_ Diablo said in so much venom in it. Even Roll is startled. In their past life, Diablo a.k.a Daemon Spade never said anything in that kind of tone. He always tried to be as mysterious as possible. And of course, make everyone feel creepy and thus annoying Roll a.k.a Alaude and they'll fight and gave Natsu a.k.a Giotto ten stacks of paperwork's that each consist 2772 papers and thus giving him a headache. And then Giotto froze those two and wouldn't unfreeze them for the next one week. And then…. Okay you know the pattern already… -"

Tsuna's eyes soften a bit. "What are you talking about Diablo-kun?" Tsuna ask. Roll has the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Alaude! Is Something EXTREMELY wrong TO THE EXTREME!?",_ Garyuu notice that Roll had roll his eyes (Another rhyme!~). (A/N : The SK called each other with their real name. But the owner calls them with their given name.)

"_Hn",_ is Roll's best response.

"Kufufu~ My sister and my SK are pairing. The only difference is that she own a white owl whilst I'm black. And now she's sick. And Diablo said that you know the cure. Kufufu~ that's why, I wanted to posses you Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~", Mukuro chuckled. Takeshi and Ryohei seemed not understand about it though. While Tsuna and Natsu's face paled. Kyoya gritted his teeth. How dare this herbivore claiming his prey. He needed to bite this pineapple herbivore to death.

"Kamikorosu.", Kyoya said. He took Roll when he launch himself at Mukuro. And then he concentrating his flame at Roll. A ball of purple flame covered them. And then from inside the ball, Kyoya appeared with a pair of handcuffs twirling in his hand. "Roll Cambio Forma version. Alaude's handcuff.", he said.

Tsuna stare at Kyoya in wonder, while Natsu inhale some air. _"Sigh…. They never change. Those handcuffs, bring back memory,"_ he said.

"YOU EXTREMELY SOUND LIKE AN EXTREME OLD MAN NATSU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Natsu make a poker-face _"I'm not old,"_ he said.

"_Yes you are",_ somehow Diablo was following their conservation.

"_I'm not!"_

_"yes you are"_

"_Not!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_No you ar…. D*** you Giotto. You and your psychological thing",_ Diablo growled.

Tsuna ignoring them, and asked Mukuro, "what happen Mukuro-san? Why did you think I could save your sister? Why…?", Tsuna's question was cut by Mukuro's hand as he had somehow appeared next to Tsuna.

"Shh…. Its better to see it yourselves.", he tap his trident to the ground. The scenery change. If before it was a park, now they were in a Victorian-style house.

"Ehh…. Another flashback?" Tsuna ask loudly.

"Oh no no no….", Takeshi facepalmed.

* * *

_*Flashback* *One and half years ago*_

_A little girl is running down the stairs to see her big brother coming home after he went on cruis with their parent for a month. "Oni-sama! Mukuro Oni-sama!", the girl called. The said boy turn around and smile, because he could see his lovable little sister again._

"_Kufufu~ Hello there my dear Nagi. How was your day?" Mukuro ask as he embrace Nagi in a warm hug. The said girl giggled. She had never treated this nice. Even in her birthday. The girl had a pretty amethyst eye. Why its an 'a', not 'a pair'? because the girl doesn't have the other one. She lost her right eye when a doctor accidentally stab it with her knife at her operation. Of course the doctor never came out of her office after she had a little talking time with Mukuro._

* * *

*Insert, future time*

"Is that all?" Kyoya asked.

"No, there is more," Mukuro answered while he tapped his trident to the ground, again.

* * *

_*Return to Flashback.*_

"_Oni-sama… what is that?" Nagi asked. Her SK, a snow white owl named Angel is flying above her. Mukuro threw Diablo so he could fly with his lover._

"_Kufufu~ this is chocolate my dear. Try it…. It's tasty", Mukuro said while giving his sister the food._

_Nagi had never eaten anything from the outside world. Usually her brother brought her some candy and sweets, but never a food called chocolate. Nagi shyly took it from her brother's hand and ate it. It's delicious! The taste is tempting. Its sweet and …. And….. she felt like she was in heaven. She smiled widely._

"_Thank you oni-sama! That's the best food I've ever tasted!" She exclamed. But as soon as they heard footsteps approaching, they went on their separate room. Why they separate if you ask? Because Nagi was never liked by her parent. And they would hit Nagi if they ever saw her come in close contact with Mukuro._

_Mukuro stayed at his room for the entire night. When he was about to go to sleep, he saw some car stop below Nagi's window. "No! Please! I don't want to go with them! Please! Father! Mother!" he heard Nagi cry. He also heard Angel's shriek as she flapped her wing's trying to save Nagi. And then he heard some buzzing noise. And then silence. Nothing. He noticed Diablo's face pale._

"_Diablo. What is it?" He asked._

"_They took Nagi and my Angel."__ Diablo said worry evident in his voice._

"_They who? Who took them? Hurry Diablo! One second wasted could be dangerous!" Muukuro yelled._

"_Estraneo,"__ Diablo hissed._

_That one word is enough to make Mukuro explode. How he knew about Estraneo? Diablo told him. He knew that Diablo is one of the eight legends. He also knew that Angel also a past type SK. And he also knew that Diablo's past self is Daemon Spade. The first Mist Guardian of Vongola Famiglia._

"_Come on Diablo. We have parents to slaughter", Mukuro hissed._

_After that, none of the Rokudo Family's bodies were found._

* * *

*Insert the future time*

"THAT'S EXTREMELY CRUEL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD!?" Ryohei yelled.

Tsuna and the other sweatdropped (excluding Kyoya and Roll). They notice that Mukuro was twitching. His grip on his trident is tightening. "How dare you!" he shout. Then hell almost broke loose, or would have if Tsuna had not interfered.

"Calm down Mukuro-san. I won't be able to help your sister if I don't know the history", Tsuna said.

"Tch fine", Mukuro said. Diablo just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

_*Return to flashback (Again)*_

_Mukuro ran through the forest, climbed up the mountains, he even swam across lakes to get to Estraneo Lab. A. S. A. P. (Remember something?). He had a bad feeling about Nagi. Nagi plus Estraneo plus Laboratory equal to disaster. That not even counting Angel. When he snapped from his thought, he was already in Estraneo's main entrance. He could hear the screams echoing inside._

'_Whoever they are, they aren't smart enough to make a silencer useful', he thought._

_Then he heard Nagi and Angel's scream. He rushed to summon his trident, and then focused his flame to Diablo. Indigo flames starting to form around them, covering them in a ball formation. When the ball vanished, there is no black owl in sight, instead, a large bird like eagle, black in color and covered by indigo flame._

"_Kufufu~ Diablo, The Black Phoenix", Mukuro stated. Diablo let out a loud shriek, and the door crumbled into dust. He then stepped in as the guards also burned into crisp because of the intense heat._

"_kufufu~ what a lowlife", he said and steped on one of the bodys. Diablo, use his flame searching power to find Nagi and Angel. Then, he opened his eyes with a gasp._

"_Mukuro, we better hurry. Their lives are in danger",__ Diablo warned Mukuro who still have fun torturing the guards that had somehow survived. "Lead the way Diablo", he said coldly his eyes maybe looked calm and calculative, but inside he is furious. How dare those filthy b****** touch his Nagi and Angel. They'll pay for this!_

_Unknown to them, that rage awoke a new power in Mukuro. His Right eyes turn red with a Kanji six written in it. Diablo felt the sudden gush of power flow over his body. And then they smirked evilly._

* * *

_Skip~~~_

_They reached the lab without much effort. With Mukuro's newfound power and Diablo's ability, they easily make a path. Since they didn't want to hurt Nagi or Angel, Mukuro asked Diablo to destroy the door instead of burning it to dust._

_The door opened, and they saw Nagi holding her right eye that is bleeding furiously and a trident exactly like Mukuro's on her left hand. They turn above and see a bird exactly like Diablo but white in color as it flew, evading the attack from other SK. Diablo is furious. He immediately flew to help Angel. The other SK retreated back as it felt the murderous aura Diablo emitted. The Estraneo Boss notice Mukuro presence, he was about to kill Mukuro when he noticed Mukuro's right eye._

"_My….my. It seems you had the power I needed little one. From your clothes I can tell that you aren't one of my experiments. Who are you?" the leader asked._

"_Nagi what happen to you?" Mukuro called running to her, ignoring the leader. He held her body so that she can stand. Nagi smile weakly. "Aniki, you came. He experimented on me and tried to create my right eye again with something he called, six path of hell. I tried to resist but they were all too strong, they also knocked Angel unconscious. I… I…" she said while tears starting to form on her eye._

_Inside, Mukuro was fighting to hold his rage. "Mukuro ni-sama. Please go. This is my fight", he heard Nagi say. He noticed that Nagi was having a hard time breathing. "What are you talking about Nagi? Let me fight. You aren't in any condition to fight", Mukuro stated. "But…. But…" Nagi tried to ask for his permission._

"_No but. Stay behind. This person isn't the type you can defeat," Mukuro forced her to sleep. Then, he whistled to call Diablo. Diablo, having already finished his enemy, brought Angel to Nagi's side._

* * *

*Inserting*

"How can he still stand up while his SK is already defeated?" Takeshi asked. Mukuro shook his head and let out his signature laugh. "Kufufufu~", and he tapped his trident again.

* * *

_*Returning…*_

_The fight was intense. No…. it was beyond intense. Mukuro attacked the leader with his trident and Diablo attacked from above. However, that did not work. Mukuro's eye turned into the kanji four. A tiny indigo flame covered his right eye._

_He charged forward swinging his trident to make a slicing pattern. The leader evaded it easily. His right eye then turned into kanji one. He tapped his trident to the ground and a pillar of lava appeard. Again, the leader doesn't seem to have trouble facing it. Then he changed his eye to kanji three. He summon some huge, by huge, I mean, REALLY huge Cobras. The cobras covered the leader movement for a moment. Mukuro used that chance to grab Nagi and Angel. Diablo was already set at the outside of the Estraneo hideout._

_"Hurry up Mukuro!" Diablo called impatiently. Mukuro jumped to his back, and then Diablo start to fly. Mukuro turn around, and noticed that the leader was shouting at some of his men. Mukuro took a deep breath on relief. He managed to save his sister in time._

"_Diablo, what should we do? We can't let be Nagi like this. She's lost some of her organs", Mukuro asked. Diablo frowned. "Can you make her organs with your illusion? If we can find someone with sky flame, you can mix your flame with it and create a real organ", he said._

_Mukuro nodded. He summoned his trident once again and created an illusion for Nagi. Nagi's eye fluttered open for a second at that time Mukuro say, "Nagi…. No…. you are not Nagi. You are reborn now. Now, your name is Chrome Dokuro." Nagi nodded a little and fell asleep again. Mukuro smiled a small smile. As he caressed his sister cheek and fell asleep as well. Diablo just shook his head in amusement._

* * *

*End of Flashback* (finally)

"Sooooo…. You want me to mix my flame with you and create a real organ for her? I don't even know how to do that!" Tsuna whined.

Mukuro smirked. "Ever heard about the Sky Circle**?"

* * *

**So...In case you wondered about Sky Circle is... just read the next chapter. Which still on progress.**

**Leave a review ne~  
**

**Next : The Incoming Storm  
**


	5. The Storm Coming and Creating Organ

**Hey….. I won't comment anything too much right now. I'm in a very bad mood.**

**Ages**

**Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato : 5 yrs**

**Chrome : 4 yrs**

**Ryohei : 6 yrs**

**Kyoya & Mukuro : 7 yrs**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the real story**

**Beta-ed by : Rosethorn200**

-SOUL KEEPER-

Soul Keeper

Chapter 5

The Storm Coming and Creating Organs

"What is a Sky Circle?", Tsuna asked. The SK were all tense, (excluding Diablo). "Kufufufu~ Sky Circle is….", Mukuro's words are cut by Natsu. Mukuro 'tch'ed in annoyance.

"_No! Don't tell him anything about it! He doesn't need to know!",_ Natsu yelled. Now that triggered Tsuna's interest, Natsu had never forbid him to know any technique before. So… This Sky Circle must be really dangerous or it adsorbs too much flame for him to handle.

"What's wrong Natsu?" he asked. Natsu startled. He hadn't realized that it was time to teach Tsuna about Sky Circle. He took a deep breath and release it. Tsuna stares at Natsu deeply. Natsu then turn to see Jirou, Garyuu and Roll ( still on his battle mode). They seem to convey some secret message and Diablo is left out. Suddenly, Natsu turned to Tsuna. _"Tsuna….. I…. urgh…. It is really hard. But….there is another part of the legend that no one know about it. It is about the special abilities the owner of Past type, that would mean all of you, have,"_ Natsu stop his speech and took a deep breath. He notices that Tsuna and his friend are staring at him.

"What are you talking about Natsu? What is Sky Circle?" Tsuna ask softly. Curiosity clearly shown at his eyes. Natsu gulped. He doesn't know what to do. He still thinks that right now is not the perfect time to tell Tsuna. But if Tsuna doesn't know, Mukuro's sister won't survived. _'What should I do?_', he thought. His thought interrupted by a pair of hand that gently lift him and stroke his fur.

"Its okay Natsu. I understand. It must be really hard right?" Tsuna said those comforting words, but Natsu had been with Tsuna for a long time and he knew better. Those words mean he is curious, by curious I mean REALLY curious.

_"Tsu-Tsuna… huh…. I know I can't hide this from you anymore. Sky Circle is similar to magic circle. So…", _his speech cut by a boy with silver hair and sea green eyes.

"UMA!" the boy yelled and his eyes sparkle with excitement. Tsuna and the other turned their head to the source of the voice. That boy had a cat-shaped SK that currently had its claws embed in the boy's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Takeshi asks bluntly. The boy turn his face to Takeshi. His sparkling eyes suddenly replaced with a scowl that perfectly fit him and…. It looked like a permanent one. The boy 'tch'ed.

"Tch….I'm Gokudera Hayato," the boy said. "My mother name is Lavina and I don't want to acknowledge that bald head as my father. The thing I don't like is my sister cooking and…. Ouch! Uri! Watch where your paw going!" the boy, Gokudera Hayato, snapped. Tsuna and the other sweat dropped, until Diablo broke the silence.

_"Nufufufu~ Cut the chit-chat G. I know that's you", _he said smugly. He flaped his wings as he drew closer to the cat.

The cat hisses as he moves his paw in a striking movement. Tsuna then taps the boy's shoulder. The boy startled and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled. And from what Natsu knows, that smile is a smile that means he wants to be a friend with that boy. "Hi… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one that always smiling is Yamamoto. And the one that stand the farthest is Hibari Kyoya, the one with with hair and bandage over his nose is Sasagawa Ryohei. And the one with mis-matched eyes and pineapple hairstyle is Rokudo Mukuro. I just met Kyoya-san, Takeshi-kun, and Mukuro-san today. But we're friends now," Tsuna smiled brightly. He then point at their SK. "The lion cub is my SK. His name is Natsu, his battle form is Ieyasu….", the cat on the boy's shoulder is jumped to Natsu and embedded his paw at him.

Natsu's eyes widened. He then jumped and scream,_ "GYAAAA! What the h*** are you doing?"_ he yelled. The cat gave a Cheshire grin. _"This is what you got for leaving me behind with that noisy child,"_ the cat growled. Natsu and the other shivered (excluding a certain hedgehog and owl)

Tsuna smiled even wider. "So that mean, your SK is one of Natsu's friends! That would mean, you're one of my friends too!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. Gokudera's eyes flickered with uncertainty for a moment. Then he said, "do you really think of me as your friend?"

Tsuna nodded happily. "Yes of course! But I better get home before my parents and brother get back," Tsuna said sadly. The others frowned. Even Gokudera who just met Tsuna.

"WHAT! You'll just leave like that! How about my Chrome! You don't care about her? I knew I shouldn't trust you," Mukuro spat. Natsu moves in front of Tsuna to protect him.

"Mukuro. Its not like that. I won't be able to help you if I get grounded. And I'm exhausted right now," Tsuna reasoned. Mukuro lowered his head. And then said with a grim voice.

"Very well. But tomorrow, you must go to Kokuyo Land's basement. Okay?"

Tsuna nodded and bid his good byes. He then noticed that Hayato looked at him with watery eyes. "What is it Hayato?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled. Tsuna and Takeshi frowned. But then, Uri jumped into the bomber kid's shoulder. _"Hey brat, You'll see Giotto's pet soon. Why don't you go to Kokuyo Land tomorrow?"_ Uri said. Hayato's eyes lit up. "Sure! Am I allowed to go to Kokuyo Land with you Tsuna-sama?" he asked with a puppy dog eyes.

_"Why do you have a cat-shape when Hayato acts like a lost puppy?" _Natsu asked.

_"Beats me," _Uri said, Roll, Diablo, Jirou, Garyuu, and Natsu hit her head.

_"What was that for!" _She yelled.

_"You said to beat you. So we only did what you told us," _Natsu answered innocently while tilting his head a bit. Uri growled. And then Garyuu said something. _"Are you…. A female cat? Wow…. G is… a female cat,"_ and that took the attention of all people and SK who were present.

_"Hmmmm…. G is a female cat so that would mean that he… I mean she, is in the same state with you Knuckle," _Natsu said.

_"Nufufufufu~ For once our dear boss is able to say something clever enough. I felt so proud~",_ Diablo said in mocking voice.

_"Hn," _you know who this is…

_"Sh-shut up!"_ Uri's face turn red as her/his flame. And they all laughed whole-heartedly.

_"Okay guys…. See you at Kokuyo Land then,"_ Tsuna bid his bye. The others also said the same.

_SOUL KEEPER_

When Tsuna and Natsu reach home. Their house is dark. It seems that Tsuna's parent and Yoshi were still wandering around. Well…. That should be expected since Yoshi is the-so-called-the-best-son-they-ever-had. Tsuna 'tsk'ed in annoyance. Even natsu shook his head in disapproval of the parent doing.

Tsuna went to the kitchen and turn the light on. He spotted a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear Tsu-kun_

_We are going to a new restaurant at Tokyo and probably stay in there for a few days. I already counted the food in the refrigerator and there should be enough food for you. If you still need more you could buy at the nearby grocery store. Okay Tsu-kun?_

_Love, Your mum._

Tsuna stared at it in disbelieve. His own parents left him alone without a care? Oh… How he hated them. Especially that b****** Iemitsu. He never came home, but when he did, he always took his mother and Yoshi away. But still, if its not because of him, Tsuna would never ever be able to see Natsu and his newfound friend. Oh well… time to cook.

"Soo… Natsu…. What kind of dinner you like for tonight," Tsuna asked. Natsu looked like he thought hard for a few moment, until he said with sparkling eyes_. "I want some Fried tuna_!" he yelled. Tsuna chuckled and nodded. How a five years old boy could cook like that? You should ask the boy himself.

After a few minutes, the food is ready. Tsuna and Natsu eat it greedily. After that they went to bed and fell asleep.

*********************************Soul Keeper********************************************

The next morning, still no sign of his family, Tsuna went to the Kokuyo Land. When he reach Kokuyo Land, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, even Kyoya already there. "hey guys! Wow…. You're early," Tsuna said with a smile.

"ALL MAN MUST BE EXTREMELY EARLY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"URUSAI! SHIBAFU! WE'RE KIDS! NOT ADILTS!" Hayato yelled.

"Maa, maa, Its okay. We better get inside now", Takeshi tried to calm them down. Hell…. Even their SK starting their own bickering. Tsuna and Natsu can only sweatdropped.

"Kufufu….. Will any of you ever now the meaning of calmness?" Mukuro asked with a vein popping on his head. Somehow, Hayato and Ryohei ended up tied up and their mouth covered with tape. Their SK also passed out. Hibari yawned, while Tsuna, Natsu, Takeshi, and Jirou sweatdropped.

"Sooo….. where is your sister Mukuro-kun?" Tsuna asked, trying to reducing the tension. Mukuro led them down stairs. They left Gokudera, Ryohei,and their SK, who still unconscious behind. No one bother to wake them up knowing that they probably bickering again.

They then reach the basement. There, in a white bed made from an illusion, a little girl probably around 4 or 5 years old laid sickly. Tsuna frowned deeply.

"So…. Mukuro-kun, what should I do to make the Sky Circle?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro thought for a few moment and said.

"First, you must find a weapon that suit you and your SK well. Like this. Diablo, Cambio Forma," Mukuro said calmly. Diablo flew up and spun around. His body covered by mist flame and he turn into a lens.

"This is, Daemon Spade's devil lenses," Mukuro said. He summons his trident and taps it on the ground. A bright Indigo light emerged in the shape of circle. In the middle of the circle is the symbol of mist. Tsuna and the other stared at it with awe. The circle just so pretty that they unable to do anything. Even Natsu and the other SK is amazed. Hell…. Even Kyoya and Roll's eyes were widen for one per thousand millimeter. Tsuna then called Natsu

"Okay Natsu. Lets do this," Tsuna's eyes sparkled with excitement. He put his hands above his head and make kamen rider pose while yelled. "Natsu, CAMBIO FORMA!"

The other sweatdropped at his antique. "Huh? Why is nothing happened?" Tsuna asked at himself.

Mukuro sighed. "You need to find out your SK's weapon at the past first Tsunayoshi. That way, you'll be better at transferring your flame. To mathis weapon appear, you need to imagined it," Mukuro explained. Tsuna look thoughtful for a few moment. He then called Natsu to his side and walked to a corner of the room. He closed his eyes and put his index finger at Natsu's forehead. An orange glow appear. The other watched the event unfolded silently. Each of them wondered what will happen when Tsuna opens his eyes.

###################SOUL KEEPER##########################

(meanwhile in another place….)

**"Have you find them. Sole,"** a lady asked.

**"Not yet Cielo, I'm stiil looking for them. Tch…. According to the legend, they'll appear at this time. Yet, there is no sign of them,"** a deep male voice answered.

**"Calm down Sole. Maybe the sign that the legend give is wrong. Maybe there is another sign,"** a calm voice said.

**"Tempesta is correct, Kora. Maybe there is another sign",** another voice said.

**"I don't care about this legend at all. Why can't we just go and abandoned this mission anyway. A lot of money wasted in this mission,"** another voice came. It sounded like a boy.

**"Hmmm…. I won't abandoned this mission. To much interesting thing happen. I always wanted to those Past type SK anyway,"** a cunning voice said.

**"Hmmm…. The great Nuvola should not be here with you useless people,"** a childish voice said. After that an impact sound is heard and a loud cry of pain echoed through the building.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^NATSU TSUNA^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After concentrating for a few moment, Tsuna arrived in Natsu's past memories. He arrived in the part where Natsu had a huge battle. Tsuna still can't see Natsu's human face though. He saw Natsu wearing a long black cloak and a glove similar to his. Then the scene changes and Natsu is giving the final blow. A lot of flame concentrated on his right hand. "Burning Axle," he said. After that everything is blurry.

Tsuna arrived again in the dark place. He don't want to wasting time there so he concentrates his flame again.

When he opened his eyes, Tsuna was already standing up with an over-sized cloak on his back and the glove on his hand. A flame flickering on his forehead and his eyes turned into beautiful sunset orange.

"Natsu's cambio forma. Modo Difesa. Mantello di Vongola Primo."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((HAYATO URI))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**"You guys feel it?",** the lady asked. The other nodded. **"Fulmine, can you track it?"** she asked to the only scientist in the room.

**"Yes I can. Don't look down on my ability Cielo,"** Fulmine replied.

**"The hurry up already!"** Sole yelled. Fulmine typed at his laptop quickly. Then he looked up and stared at the Cielo lady.

**"Found them. They're in Japan right now. But I haven't found the lightning signal,"** Fulmine said.

Cielo nodded. **"Okay gang. We're going to Japan to watch the Wielder of Past SK!"** she said. The group nodded and disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()TAKESHI JIROU()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A large orange circle appear beneath Tsuna. Its not only contain the Vongola symbol, but also the symbol of every element. Each with their own respective color. Natsu has already turned into a mantle that flows gently at Tsuna's back. "Let's do this Mukuro-kun," Tsuna said.

Mukuro entered the mist symbol in Tsuna's orange circle. Suddenly, the other element's symbol vanish and are replaced by one mist symbol. A complex design appears between both circles. As if to represent their complex connection.

Tsuna create a ball of sky flame above him and Mukuro, while Mukuro strengthening his illusion at Chrome's body. A tiny but steady flow of sky flame is pumped inside Chrome's body. She cough up a little. But its only lasted for a few moment. After that, Mukuro let her body readjust to her new organs.

The mist circle faded. Mukuro almost fall face first if not because his trident. But Tsuna's circle didn't fade. Instead, the circle grew bigger and brighter. Tsuna keep his calm face. But inside, he is freaking out. "NATSU! What should I do!? The circle won't fade!" Tsuna yelled, inside his head.

_"Calm down Tsuna, take a deep breath and release it slowly. Relax your body and close your flame flow," _Natsu told him.

Tsuna did what he was told. And slowly the circle faded away. The cloak that was covered by sky flame turned back into Natsu. Tsuna's eyes turned normal and the tiny flame disappeared. He panted and fell to the ground. Natsu also curled up next to him. Takeshi and the other immediately run to Tsuna. They put Tsuna in a comfortable position and wait beside him. Please note that that excluding Kyoya, Mukuro, Roll and Diablo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ROLL KYOYA*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

(At the airport)

Our mysterious group has already reached Japan. How did they get there in no time? Well that thanks to some threats from a certain sun-flame bearer. They immediately rushed to the signal place. It was an amusement park called Kokuyo Land. When they reach the basement where the signal came, no one is there. Even Nebbia can't track any illusion.

**"Tch. Those people are gone Cielo. What should we do now?"** Sole asked.

Cielo look thoughtful for a moment and then she smiled happily. **"Lets go shopping guys!"** she exclaimed with flowery background. The other occupant tried to escape from their hellish nightmare. But a certain killing intent that leak from the only Lady in the room froze them all.

**"Well then, let's go,"** she said coldly. The other just leave with faces down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MUKURO DIABLO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna walked down to the town happily with his friends. Even Kyoya and Mukuro who could be scary and creepy for kids their age. Tsuna held Chrome's hand and chatted happily with Takeshi. Its more on Takeshi's side though. Tsuna and Chrome are just to shy for their own good. Ryohei and Gokudera still bantering about something, while Kyoya and Mukuro glaring at each other with pure disgust and threat. Somehow the killing aura those two give was making other people slowly inch away from them.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain checkered hat man is watching from his invisible SK. His SK doesn't have a real form, thus allowing him to watch everything with out them knowing. "Hmmm… Interesting. Those kids are able to use their power at such an early age. As expected from Vongola 1st generation descendant," he said.

CHROME ANGEL

"Ne….ne… Chrome-chan. How do you feel..?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded shyly. "I'm fine Tsuna-san…. Thank you," She replied.

"No need for suffix Chrome-chan. We're friend right?" Tsuna said. Chrome blushed furiously red. "U-un….", She nodded.

_"Owhh…. My cute Chrome-chan is falling in love…",_ Angel coo-ed. Diablo and Mukuro are fuming red. They did not like it one bit, when someone became to close with their love ones. But this time, they'll let it go. Since Tsuna and Natsu is the one who saved their love ones.

_"Now….now Elena don't l be like that or else Daemon-chan will be jealous~", _Natsu said teasingly. All of the SK snickered, excluding Diablo.

Diablo's mist flame became uncontrollable as He flap his wings furiously. Mukuro also let out his trident to attack Tsuna. His killing intent leaked out. "Get away from Chrome.", he growled. Tsuna turned around and stare at Mukuro with his big round and chocolate eyes.

"Why is that Mukuro-kun? I just wanted to be friend with Chrome-chan," Tsuna said ever-so-teasingly.

Mukuro became enraged. Especially when the other kids move to protect Tsuna.

"Maa-maa…. Don't be like that Mukuro-kun. Why don't we go to my Oyaji's restaurant and grab some sushi. But, we have to talk with our SK by telepathy okay?" he said with a huge grin.

The other nodded. Tsuna understand about it. Because Takeshi's father is one of the non-believers. But not Mukuro or Diablo though. They just kept asking weird question.

_"Nufufu~ Why should I? It doesn't matter if he is one of those wretched humans that call themselves the most rational person, right?" _Diablo asked.

Takeshi's smile dropped. Not a little, but 180 degrees. His aura became darker. "Don't talk about my father like you know him," Takeshi spat out. Suddenly, a firm hand hold his shoulder. Takeshi turned around and see that it was Hayato's.

"What is this? The one that usually tried to calm us is angry? It is very unlikely of you," He growled.

"That's true, TO THE EXTREME! You don't extremely act like you extremely used to, TO THE EXTREME!" even Ryohei's voice is lower then he usually does. It's still loud though.

Takeshi trembled. Tears starting to flow from his eyes. Jirou ran to him, trying his best to comfort Takeshi. But to no avail. A gentle yet strong hand hugged Takeshi from behind. It's felt like the warmth of a mother. Takeshi turned around to see a very beautiful lady with a long blonde wavy hair. She had a smile that offered comfort, a smile that was like Tsuna's but more of a mother. When Takeshi looked at her more carefully, he could see the similarity, even though very small, between that lady and Chrome.

"Are you, Angel?" Takeshi asked out loud. The lady smiled. "Yup", she answered care freely. Takeshi's smile brightened up a little. "Cool…. How did you able to enter Human form?" he asked.

The lady smiled again and said, "Chrome-chan helped me. She did most of the work. And now I have to go back to my other form, or else Chrome-chan will be tired," Angel, or should I say Elena, winked.

Tsuna and the others sweat dropped (excluding Kyoya and Roll). "How….how did she able to do the human form? Even Tsunayoshi-sama is unable to do it," Hayato stuttered.

"Now that I think about it. Chrome-chan already passed trough a live or die situation. Maybe that is the condition to do the human form," Tsuna said.

_"Hmm…. That is true to the extreme. So you need to be in a life or death situation. Well…. Again with the fight..", _Garyuu give a sad smile.

"WHY DO YOU HATE HAVING AN EXTREME MATCH TO THE EXTREME GARYUU!? IT'S FUN TO THE EXTREME!", Ryohei asked, more like yelled.

"Maa…. Maa…. Let's just go okay?" Takeshi said. The other nodded and walk again. They keep asking question on how Chrome able to do the human form. While Diablo and Angel are flying above in the air. Roll is sleeping on Kyoya's shoulder. And The others arewalking (jumping in Garyuu's case) calmly. All of the SK chattering happily.

When they reach the Takeshushi, the old Yamamoto smiled at the children's antique. All of them very loud. Except Chrome and Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled at his friends behavior while Chrome shyly hid behind Mukuro's back.

"So…. What can I do for My son's close friends?" he asked. But the old Yamamoto paled a bit when he noticed Kyoya and Mukuro. Kyoya had an indifferent face and sharp narrowed eyes, while Mukuro put his creepy smile on. Plus his heterochromatic eyes give him the appearance of small demon.

"Yo Oyaji! Would you like to give us the menu?" Takeshi asked while grinning widely.

"Hmm…. Isn't it better if you introduced your friend first?" the older Yamamoto asked.

"Hahaha….Sorry Oyaji. The brunet one is Tsuna and his SK is the lion cub, Natsu," Takeshi said.

"Yoroshiku," Tsuna bowed and gave his most charming smile. The old Yamamoto blushed a little at the sudden cuteness.

"The next one is Gokudera Hayato. I just met him yesterday. His SK is the cat shaped one, named Uri," Hayato nodded. "And then Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai. He is the head of boxing club. His SK is the kangaroo one named Garyuu."

"EXTREMELY YOROSHIKU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei burst out suddenly. And then he knocked out cold by Kyoya's tonfa.

"The one that knocked Sasagawa-senpai is Hibari Kyoya. His SK is the hedgehog on his shoulder named Roll," Kyoya nodded. "Then the boy that had pineapple hair style..", a murderous aura emerged from Mukuro. "is Rokudo Mukuro. His SK is the black owl named Diablo," Mukuro's murderous aura still existed. "the last but not the least is the only girl here. She is Mukuro's sister. Her name is Dokuro Chrome. Her SK is the white owl named Angel," Takeshi finished his introduction. The old Yamamoto smiled.

"Well then. My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. And you could call me Tsuyoshi," Tsuyoshi said.

"Yes! Tsuyoshi-san!" all the kids chorused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Say…. It's bad right. But please, do leave a review and make my mood brighten a little.**

**Next Chapter : Middle School, The Darker Sun Coming**


	6. Middle School, Darker Sun Coming

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I kind of stuck with school activity and other thing. So yeah. This is absolutely late and yeah…. Have a nice read and don't forget to leave a review…..**

**Disclaimer : I will never own KHR or the characters. But I do own the storyline.**

**Give your thanks to my beta : Rosethorn200**

**Warning: A very OOC Tsuna**

**Note!**

_Gao : _**SK talking / normal people in flashback**

_Gao :_** SK talking in flashback**

**Gao : People talking in Italian**

**One more thing…. The Arcobaleno's SKs had the ability to speak with their master, but they are NOT a past type SK.**

* * *

Soul Keeper

Chapter 6

Middle School, The Darker Sun Coming

It's been 9 years since Tsuna and the others met. Right now, Tsuna still has contact with Takeshi, Ryohei, and Kyoya. But no contact with Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome. Ever since they went back to Italy, Tsuna's life became worse. The bullies seemed to see him as a walking target and Tsuna doesn't want to waste his energy just to attack those bullies back. And Yoshiko became more and more uncontrollable ever since he was aware that his SK was a special one.

_"Bah…. What is the greatness of Warrior type. I'm a past type. Of course I'm better than that walking dead," _Natsu once commented.

"Why did you call Yoshi's SK walking dead Natsu? It isn't very nice," Tsuna asked.

_"Duh…. He took human form and yet he had no mind,"_ Natsu answered easily. Even until now, that conversation is still lingering in Tsuna's mind. And he always chuckled when he thinks about it.

When his friends were still around, Tsuna's grades were normal. It's not bad, but not too good either. But after his friends back to their hometown, Tsuna's grades fall like a rock from a cliff. His previously B score down into D. That is, in elementary school. In middle school, his grade worsened. While Yoshiko became very popular, Tsuna was nicknamed Dame-Tsuna for being a failure.

* * *

**"Hmm…. Sawada Yoshiko, Grade C to B. In Baseball club. Very popular, had a Warrior type Soul Keeper and…. A lot of other fake information from that stupid Iemitsu,"** the man in fedora said. He pet the chameleon sat on his fedora. **"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Grade below average, not following any club, extremely silent, had a lion cub shaped Soul Keeper, and….hmm…. once had six friend and somehow three of them are from Italy. That's interesting. And why is this Sawada Tsunayoshi profile had so limited amount of information?"** He said in Italian. Unbeknownst to him, those kids are the one that they've began looking for 9 years ago. The one that had the Past type SK.

"Sir, I'd like to get down in here please," he said in fluent Japanese. The cab stopped and he paid the bill. He stood in front of a nice and comfy house. He put the flyer he brought up and walked away. Unknown to him, a pair of orange eye had been watching his movement ever since he stopped in front of the house.

* * *

_"Tsuna! Wake up! It's 4:30!"_ Natsu yelled to wake Tsuna up. Grudgingly, Tsuna woke up and washed his face. "Hmm…. Kaa-san is still not up yet. Maybe I should prepare breakfast myself," he mumbled. He walk past Yoshi's room and took a small peek inside. Yoshi still sleeping, hugging his pillow like there is no tomorrow while snoring loudly as he usually does.

Inside, Tsuna still felt a hints of jealousy because Yoshi always able to laugh with his friends, while Tsuna never had the chance unless he visited them or on special occasion. After finishing his breakfast, Tsuna and Natsu returned to Tsuna's room and read some books.

A few hours passed, and it is already 6:00 a.m. Tsuna and Natsu already prepared to go to school. And after a quick peek outside they walk carefully so they won't wake Yoshi up and begin to head for school. Tsuna went to open the gate but stopped short when he sees a man in black suit and fedora on his head leaning at the gate. Natsu is already in his protective mode, his flame burning brighter and bigger. Tsuna however, shyly approach the man.

"Who are you mister?" Tsuna asked. The man turned so that he could see Tsuna's face. A chameleon suddenly appeared and licked Tsuna's face. This action caused Natsu to became much more cautious about this man.

"Hmm… Oh. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi. A kid that has absolutely low grades and really poor in sports. Also called 'no-good Tsuna' by his friend and also his brother and even his mother. Once had six friend and three of them came from Italy. But now they had no contact with each other. Had a para….", The man never finished his sentence because of the sudden drop of temperature. He thought that his second boss came and angry with him. But noooo…. The one who radiated such a killing intent was the so-called-weak-and-useless boy.

**"Mister, I don't who you are and why you leaning against my house gate. The truth is, I don't really care about it. However, judging from your suits, I know that you came from Italy and also a member of Mafia. And judging by your necklace, an Arcobaleno maybe?"** Tsuna asked with Italian as he smiled his sadistic smile, his eyes also mix with some oranges. Somewhere in Italy and at Namimori Middle School, a certain pineapple-head and a sadistic prefect felt a sense of pride emerge.

The man was taken aback with the changes in attitude and language. He smirked. "Fine kid, or should I say Tsunayoshi. My name is Reborn, as you said before, a member of the Arcobaleno. I'm here to train your brother, Sawada Yoshiko, by the ninth to be the tenth generation of Vongola boss. And I have a question for you. How do you know that I am a member of the mafia, moreover a member of Arcobaleno?" Reborn asked. Curiousity is clear on his eyes.

Tsuna regained his composure after knowing that this arcobaleno meant no harm to his family. Natsu's flame return to its normal size and he sat calmly on Tsuna's shoulder. "I'm sorry Reborn-san, but that's a secret that only I know. Please don't tell my father or the ninth about this. I don't want to interrogated just because of this measly problem. A very good friend of mine told me that interrogation is not good for your mental health. Especially if I am surrounded by a bunch of sadistic persons," Tsuna answered calmly.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "So…. You wanted to say that you are surrounded by a bunch of sadistic person?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Well…. Reborn-san. I have to go to school now if you don't mind," Tsuna said. Reborn nodded and let Tsuna walk out.

"Hmm…. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think I have found the holder of Sky element Past type SK", He smirked.

* * *

Tsuna's way to school is relatively normal. Well normal meant he got bullied, tripping on the way, chased by a Chihuahua, which he could easily control when no one around, and etc..

Tsuna arrived at the gate right at 6:30 a.m. No one at school yet. So the school still relatively quiet. Something that Tsuna likeed. In the gate, leaning the most feared prefect of Namimori Middle School, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna gave a small hi to him and Roll. They answered back with a 'hn'. Tsuna walked to his classroom. While Natsu moved to a special glass box for SK. There, inside the box, Jirou already sitting calmly.

_"Hey Asari," _Natsu said. Jirou's ears perked up and he turned to Natsu.

_"Oh…. Hey Giotto," _Jirou answered with less spirits than usual.

_"Hmm…. What's wrong Asari? You seemed less energetic than usual," _Natsu asked.

_"Ah…. Nothing wrong Giotto. Nothing," _Jirou tried to assured his friend.

_"If you say so," _Natsu said, but he wasn't really convinced.

* * *

Tsuna was staring outside the window to the baseball field. He tried to find his friend, Takeshi, but he couldn't find it. Suddenly, someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Takeshi smiling at him. But his smile doesn't look like it reaches his eyes.

"Something wrong Takeshi?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah…. Nothing. It just…. Your brother…. He….", Takeshi stopped mid-track.

"What's wrong with Yoshi?" Tsuna asked again.

"Ah…. Nothing. Oh look…. Its almost time for the first bell to ring. I have to get back to my seat," Takeshi said and left.

Tsuna was left wondering at his seat, what is wrong with Takeshi?

* * *

(back in home)

"Yoshi-kun! Come on wake up! You'll late!" Nana yelled.

"Umh…. Five more minutes mom," Yoshi grumbled.

*Thwaak!*

"Guh! What was that for?" Yoshi asked. He looked up and see a tall man standing in front of him. He immediately stood up and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT FROM HERE NOW!" well…. That definitely is the wrong thing to say.

Reborn kicked his supposed-to-be-student's head. Yoshiko immediately fell down and somehow, already inside the bathroom. "Now hurry up. Take a bath and go to school in…. three seconds starting from….now!" Reborn shouted.

"ARE YOU INSANE! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD FINISH ALL OF THAT IN THREE SECONDS!", Yoshi yelled back.

"1", Reborn calmly said. Yoshi immediately rushed to take the shower.

"2", Yoshi hadn't finished his bath yet. He was always like that if it was a bath, wasting too much time.

"3. Get out of the bathroom or I'll shoot you," Reborn growled. He didn't like the attitude of this kid. Somehow, he chose the older one. Knowing Iemitsu, he will probably chose based on what he saw many years ago.

"OI! You are not my anything! Just a stranger that came suddenly," Yoshi shouted again. At this point, Reborn lost his patience. He broke the door and drag Yoshi half-naked to his bed.

Reborn released a very angry aura that could make the scariest person cowered. Unfortunately (or rather fortunately for us), Yoshi is more dense than Takeshi. So Yoshi stared at Reborn with his best angry eyes, which won't cause even the slightest uneasiness for Reborn. Their staring contest continue until a loud crash happen. They both looked outside and see a flash of indigo and purple in the sky. Reborn narrowed his eyes. The only one who know how to used the flames are the Vongola, some member of CEDEF, the Cavallone, and of course, the Arcobaleno. But who? None of them are here. Nuvola and Nebbia fighting? Nah…. Nuvola is a coward, while Nebbia is just to…. Greedy? If that is the correct word.

Now, how do we find out those flame users. Reborn suddenly smirked. Yoshiko somehow knew that that smirk means trouble. A lot of it.

A click was heard. Yoshiko turned to see Reborn's eyes. He immediately regretted that because of a gun that was pointed to his head.

"Why don't you go die for once," Reborn said with a smirk adorned on his handsome face. Yoshi's eyes went black, before everything turned dark.

_I felt a lot of regrets. Why couldn't I have stopped whoever that dared to play some fireworks in this kind of time?_

The young teen fell with a 'thud'. Suddenly his clothes ripped apart and the teen jumped. "REBORN! I WILL BEAT THE PERSON WHO PLAYED WITH FIREWORKS WITH MY DYING WILL!" he shouted. Kuro also covered in flames at a few of his body parts. Such as his sword, his hand and his feet. He started to roar and took Yoshiko to the roof where the so-called-fireworks dance.

Reborn scoffed. _"The brat dying will is just too ridiculous. The Vongola will be destroyed in a few years if that brat is taking it over,"_ Leon said.

"I know that. But the order is absolute. We can't take too much risk," Reborn answered.

_"I still like that Tsunayoshi kid better. He had some charm and potential. Truth to be told, he is the perfect Vongola boss," _Leon said.

Reborn pulled his fedora down as a sign that he agreed with what Leon said.

* * *

Kyoya was pissed off. Totally pissed off. First, he was late on wake up. Second, he almost lost to Tsunayoshi in early coming. Third, the pineapple head wouldn't leave him alone until he fights that annoying pineapple herbivore. So when the chance appeared, he immediately attacked the pineapple head. He called Roll and told him to enter his Cambio Forma. "Kufufu~ what is this skylark-kun? Do you miss me that much?" That annoying pineapple head said.

Hibari just shrugged it off and proceeded to attack Mukuro. Mukuro immediately told Diablo to enter it's Cambio Forma. The lens are ready and Mukuro also charged. Hibari tried to cuff one of Mukuro's hand, but Mukuro immediately dispersed himself. They continued to fight until they somehow reach the houses roofs. Suddenly, someone that was erm…. Half-naked, ran straight to them. His SK, that seems to be a warrior type one, was following not far behind. They stopped their….game? for a while and stare at the new figure that stopped mid track.

"Kufufufu~ It seems our 'play time' has over Skylark-kun. I'm off now~", Mukuro said with a sing a song voice and fled.

Kyoya 'tch'ed and turned around to see Yoshiko trying to cover himself with Kuro. Kyoya immediately released Roll from his cambio forma and told him to enter his battle form.

"For being half-naked in the public, Kamikorosu," Kyoya growled and attacked Yoshiko at a menacing speed.

Roll also had fun. Stabbing Kuro's back for hundreds of times. Yoshiko screamed even louder, but that did not stop Kyoya. After a few beatings and stabbing, Kyoya and Roll finally let them go. But Yoshiko was already late anyway.

Elegantly, Kyoya walked away from the homicide site and went to Namimori-chu.

* * *

_"Hmph. That brat indeed useless. Too bad he is not dead yet," _Leon said.

"Yeah. It would be better if that brat died. He doesn't need to live this awful life," Reborn commented.

Leon nodded. _"I'm still wondering on who the one that used those flames. Definitely not Nuvola and Nebbia,"_ Leon said.

"Definitely not Visconti and Bouche. I still wonder who," Reborn said.

_"Aren't you going to help the brat?" _Leon asked.

Reborn stared at the limp Yoshiko, and said, "Nah…. He can do it just fine. I'll tell about the Vongola when Tsunayoshi back. Let's go take a look at their school."

_"Agreed.",_ Leon answered. And they walked to the school.

* * *

It was time for lunch, but there was no sign of Yoshiko and his SK. Tsuna's worried as hell, he tried to talk to Takeshi, but he kept on keeping his distance. He tried to asked Kyoya, but Kyoya also seemed distance for some reason. Tsuna got a feeling that Kyoya had something to do with Yoshiko.

"Natsu. I'm worried about this," Tsuna said at lunch break.

_"Me too. Jirou seemed to act differently. He normally has an enormous amount of spirit and happiness, but he seemed less…. Energetic,"_ Natsu said.

"Yeah. Let's check it after school. Yosh! It is time to get back to the Dame act!" Tsuna yelled.

_"How come you felt happy that you gotta be in that act?" _Natsu asked.

"I'm not happy. I'm bored," Tsuna pouted.

_"Well…. You seemed happy for me," _Natsu tried to tease Tsuna.

"That's because if I don't do this I won't be able to live a relaxing life," Tsuna answered

_"Huh…. I am still unable to tease you," _Natsu pouted.

"Hm… you say something Natsu?" Tsuna turned around and asked.

_"Nothing," _Natsu immediately replied. Tsuna looked at Natsu suspiciously but shruged it off anyway.

* * *

Kyoya just came back from his patrol *coughcoughbeatingcoughcoughy oshikocoughcough*. He didn't want to meet the older Sawada right now. Especially if the older Sawada was absolutely over-protective about his annoying herbivorous little brother. The older Sawada really scary when his family is threatened(A/N : YES! The fearsome Hibari Kyoya is afraid of a totally pissed off Sawada Tsunayoshi!). And of course if he could, he chose to avoid the older Sawada if he just recently disciplining that annoying herbivore.

He still remember that awful dream after he first met an absolutely pissed off Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_**Inside the dream**_

_Kyoya run, run, and run. There is no Roll on his side nor his trusty Tonfas. He is being chased by a demon. He has a fiery orange flaming hair, Sharp canine, sharp claw and other scary features. But the most scary part of this monster is that its face is the same as the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_"GROAR!", the demon roars. Its orange eyes shooting an orange laser at Kyoya. One laser manage to touch his back, and its definitely hurt. Kyoya panta and keeps on running. He sees lights coming from other parts of the dark place._

_He runs as fast as he can to reach that light. He finally reach it and he stops and bathes in the light. It seems the demon was unable to enter this light chamber. Or so he thought._

_A lot of mini Tsunayoshi rained from the top. They all try to cling on Kyoya as if there is no tomorrow. Kyoya screamed. (A/N : Woo Hoo! I just made Kyoya scream!). He had to get away from it._

_Suddenly, those mini Tsunayoshi turned into an brown nails and each of them stab themselves at Kyoya's body. Kyoya screams again in shock._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_**Awake**_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoya awaked with a lot of sweat dripping down his lithe torso. He was panting ferociously. Roll looked at him with a weird stare._

_"Something wrong? I had to stab you so that you could wake up,"__ Roll casually stated._

_Kyoya stared at Roll with a sharp glare. "Get out. Of my room," Kyoya said still panting slightly._

_"No," __Roll simply said. So Kyoya had to kick him out. After that, they didn't talk to each other for three weeks._

_End of flashback._

Kyoya shivered. That was the worst dream he had ever had. Who knows what will happen if the older Sawada find out that Kyoya is the one that disciplined (read : beat up) his brother.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled. No one answered. Well…. That's normal. On his shoulder, Natsu stood furiously. Seriously, his master is not that useless! So why does everybody ignored him?

"Calm down Natsu. Come on. Lets check on Yoshiko," Tsuna said.

_"Tsuna, why must you always be so calm? Sometimes it felt like a 'calm before the storm',"_ Natsu asked.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. He turned to Yoshi's room and took a peek. There, in the bed, Yoshiko laying unconscious and badly beaten. A sheer wave of rage starting to flow in Tsuna's body. Who dare to beat his brother until he turned into this kind of mess?

Tsuna turned around to glance at Kuro, his brother SK. And it seems that the old Japanese warrior had been stabbed by uncountable amount of needles. Wait, Needles?

"Kyoya is going to have a pay for this",Tsuna thought. Somehow, his hair is covered by orange flames, his canine became longer, his ears turned into elf shaped, and his eyes turn pitch orange.

In another place, Kyoya shivered and began thinking of a trip to France to escape the older Sawada wrath.

Reborn noticed the sudden change in demeanor of Sawada Tsunayoshi when he took a peek at his brother. He also didn't fail to notice the dark aura that slipped through the older twin. He froze on the spot and shivered. The aura almost similar to Cielo when she was angry, no, totally pissed off, but much more sinister. He turned around and went outside before the older twin noticed his presence.

* * *

**So….. I am so mean, am I? I made Reborn afraid of our little Tuna-fish. Hehehe~ Even Hibari and Mukuro are afraid of our little Tuna.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Next chapter : The Chosen Clam Sky**


End file.
